


The First I Love You

by Ironfire14



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfire14/pseuds/Ironfire14
Summary: ohshcscenerios (GinaSurreal) and I did a Tamakyo event on Tumblr. As a gift and surprise to our participants we made this story!Tamaki and Kyoya go to the Ootori’s family beach house to celebrate their one year anniversary. To thank Tamaki for everything he's done, Kyoya decided to show his love in the only way he knew how.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya & Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 164





	The First I Love You

Over the course of their year together the Ootori’s family beach house has become a secret sanctuary for Kyoya and Tamaki. They make a point to go there once a month so they can loosen their guards and behave like a couple. Most people assume they retreat the beach house once a month to plan the host club activities in private, thinking nothing of their weekend together. No maids. No guards. Just two young men who, to none the wiser, were simply friends.

The beach house has seen many things since their relationship started exactly one year ago. It has seen their first fight, their first real kiss and the first time Tamaki referred to him as his boyfriend; although that was an interesting story for another day. However, this weekend visit stood out among the rest. This weekend they will celebrate their anniversary. The special occasion called for roses, imported goods, and a hesitant desire to confess one’s true heart. They withheld desires, afraid to only fool themselves if they couldn’t be returned, but this weekend invited them to come together with newfound courage – courage and honesty. The farthest they’ve taken their relationship was passionate kisses, ones that lasted long into the night, however Kyoya never dared to venture further. He just wasn’t ready. As soon as Tamaki's soft hands traveled under his shirt he would pull away, snapped back into reality by his fear.

Now he was staring at the blond who had just stepped out of the bathroom in a loose white shirt and baggy sweats, his hair still damp from the shower, and felt something brewing within him; something promising. "Kyoya? I thought you went to bed for the night?" His violet eyes Kyoya grew to love stared softly at him; the concern and interest lingering within them. "Is something wrong?"

"Not… necessarily." Kyoya kept his eyes on the blond has he walked over, his hip bones teasing just above the elastic waistband. This man, this infuriating yet passionate man, captured his heart on year ago and tonight Kyoya wanted to unveil his heart in return for his love. Tamaki was gifted in romance but Kyoya could never match his charisma. However tonight, perhaps he didn’t need charisma… only three important words. "Tamaki. . ."

"Hm?” Tamaki paused in his steps, giving his boyfriend his undivided attention. Kyoya swallowed his nervousness, focusing his efforts on what he needed to say – what he desperately wanted to say.

"I love you." His words seemed to stop time for in that moment neither spoke nor dared to blink. Kyoya watched as Tamaki's eyes widened, understanding what has just been said. Tamaki lifted a shaky hand to cover his gapped mouth, unsure what to say yet saying so much with his surprised expression. To Kyoya’s horror, Tamaki's glistening eyes swelled with tears. "Tamaki!?"

"I-I'm sorry." He gasped. A weight crushed Kyoya’s chest, as if his heart imploded behind his ribcage, and the pain seared through him.

“You’re sorry… you don’t feel the same way.” He muttered, fighting back the biting pain spreading through his chest. Tamaki quickly joined him by the bed, waving his hand that previously covered his mouth,

“No, no, Kyo, that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” Kyoya snapped, tears threatening to cascade down his flushed cheeks.

"That’s the first time… you've ever said that." Tamaki shakily said, letting a nervous laugh break the rising tension. He curled forward until his head rested on Kyoya's shoulder. "Not once this entire year have you told me that you loved me. I was beginning to wonder if you actually did. But you just said it. You actually said it. I must be dreaming!" He glanced up to meet Kyoya’s dark eyes, offering a sheepish hopeful smile, "Please . . . please tell me I'm not dreaming." Kyoya wrapped his arm around the blonde’s shoulder and tugged him closer, pressing a kiss into his thick hair.

"You're not dreaming Tamaki. I love you." He pressed another kiss into his hair before feeling Tamaki pull away, sitting himself upright to face him properly.

"Say it again?" He asked, his eyes wide glimmering with happiness. Kyoya leaned closer, his eyes dropping towards Tamaki’s supple lips.

"I love you." "One more time.” Tamaki breathed, the ambiance between them thickening. Kyoya leaned in closer, nearly brushing his lips against his, and looked at his boyfriend – the love of his life – in his beautiful eyes, and whispered,

"Tamaki Souh, I love you.” Kyoya reached for his neck’s nape and pulled Tamaki closer, crashing his lips against his. Tamaki gasped which Kyoya took advantage of, slipping his tongue past his lips and curiously tasted him. Tamaki moaned as he melted into him, allowing his fervent kisses to send waves of pleasure throughout his body. His hands felt Kyoya’s broad shoulders, pressing his fingers into his skin as he slid his hands down his arms. “Tamaki,” Kyoya growled, tightening his hold around the blonde, “I want you.” Tamaki pulled back a little, just enough to look him in the eyes,

“You have me Kyoya.”

“No,” Kyoya said, “I want you. You don’t have to feel the same way… I’m just letting you know that I’m ready. I’m ready to take our relationship to that point.” Tamaki leaned in and gently pressed a kiss on his cheek, a smile widening on his face,

“I want you too, Kyoya.” Tamaki felt Kyoya’s hands grip his shoulder as he pinned him to the bed directly below him, anchoring him on his back.

“Are you sure?” Kyoya asked, licking his lips, “Because I really want this. Recently I’ve accepted that I want to be intimate with you but I need you to be honest with me, do you feel the same?” Tamaki grinned, wrapping his fingers around Kyoya’s flexed forearms,

“Yes Kyoya. I want this. I want you… only you.” Kyoya’s blood was rushing through his body, pulsating in his ears until the only sound he could hear was his zipper being undone. He watched Tamaki undress before him, drawn to his body as if it mysteriously stood in new lighting. He had seen Tamaki shirtless before. He nearly memorized his chiseled complexion from every beach day and physical examination, but now he couldn’t peel his eyes away. His skin seemed softer, his chest seemed broader, and his lips seemed irresistible. My goodness… what were they about to do?

“You’re…” Kyoya stammered, closing the space between them, “You’re magnificent.” He kissed Tamaki again before pushing him onto the bed ignoring the airy chuckle released from the man he now had underneath him. He kissed his toned chest, savoring the freshly cleaned skin and its hue of cherry blossom soap, as he worked his way back to Tamaki’s quivering lips. He writhed beneath Kyoya’s manipulations, clawing his fingers into his shoulders as pleasure wracked his squirming body.

“Kyo…” Tamaki begged, unsure how to ask for the foreign request. Tamaki hadn’t been with someone so intimately and although he was glad to offer his innocence to Kyoya he was also terrified; afraid to make a fool of himself as he usually did with new experiences. Kyoya kissed his lips and nodded, knowing what he needed. He guided Tamaki’s hand toward his cock and encouraged him to wrap his fingers around his shaft. He eyed Tamaki, watching him gulp in nervousness as he began to pump him, slowly but steadily. Meanwhile, Kyoya carefully sucked on his own finger before slipping it into Tamaki, causing him to groan and arch his back, tightening himself around Kyoya’s finger.

“Shh, relax Tamaki. It’ll be easier if you relax.” Kyoya soothed, nipping at his neck. He pumped his lone finger for a long moment until he felt confident to slip another finger in. Pleasantly surprised when Tamaki’s body easily accepted the second finger, encouraging him to continue.

“Kyoya… I think I’m ready.” Tamaki whined, squeezing his fingers around Kyoya’s cock which earned him a delicious groan. Kyoya nodded, reaching for the lube he had placed in the bedside dresser. Better safe than sorry. "You had that in the drawer?" Tamaki asked curiously as he watched Kyoya pour the liquid onto his hand.

"This will make it hurt less. Last thing I want to do it hurt you." Stealing a quick kiss from Tamaki, Kyoya angled his cock and gently pressed in. Tamaki's back arched off the bed as Kyoya slipped into him, groaning his satisfaction when Kyoya fully submerged himself. He didn’t realize Tamaki’s body could accept his full length but now that it did the feeling was indescribable; encased by his tight warmth. He's had exotic dreams about this very moment but none held a candle to the actual feeling.

“Kyo-" Tamaki gasped.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I’ll go slowly." Kyoya kissed the new tears forming at the corner of Tamaki's eyes. He knew it was probably a bit uncomfortable. Tamaki nearly growled, unable to fully comprehend the pleasures tormenting him. He had never known such sensations existed until they clashed within him, demanding to be felt. Whimpering as his hands gripped Kyoya's hair tightly.

"You-your bigger than I thought." Kyoya was a bit taken back by that comment but also a bit prideful that he was bigger then what Tamaki expected.

"I could say the same for you.” Kyoya chuckled, kissing along Tamaki's jaw line as he tightly stroked his bobbing cock. "I’ll enjoy making you mine."

"You already have me." Tamaki moaned.

"I have you, but not all of you." Tamaki hissed as Kyoya slid his hips backward, almost pulling all the way out. "Now, I have all of you." He snapped his hips forward pulling a beautiful cry from the blond beneath him. He could lose himself in the sounds Tamaki made. Tamaki's hands went to cover his own mouth, trying to muffle the desperate noises, but Kyoya pinned them above his head. "No, no. we aren’t doing that. I want to hear every noise you make tonight. I want you to scream for me."

"Kyo- ah! Kyoya! P-please. I'm going to cum too fast if you keep this up!" Tamaki panted, squirming as Kyoya picked up his pacing.

"That's fine. Let's see how much you cum. I'm not stopping till I get everything I've wanted out of tonight. I've waited so long to have you." Kyoya slammed his cock deep into him, earning him another beautiful moan. He wondered if Tamaki’s guttural noises could be the end of him. He pulled back and slammed into him again, over and over until Tamaki could no longer form coherent sentences. Kyoya was completely overcome by his primal instincts. He wanted – no needed – to hear him scream his name, until his throat ran raw.

“Kyo-aaah!” Tamaki seethed, riding his wave of ecstasy as he came, spilling his seed into Kyoya’s fist. Being caught off guard by the sudden tightness around him, Kyoya squeezed his eyes shut as he followed. spilling himself deep inside. When he came to again he was laying on top of Tamaki. Who was panting heavily. A small shine of sweat on his brow. it was all over just as fast as it began. Kyoya had a hard time wrapping his head around it.

"Tamaki. You ok?" He asked, but he didn’t receive an answer, just a small whine. Sighing Kyoya pushed himself off, falling on his side next to his lover.

"I'm . . . not going to walk tomorrow, am I." Kyoya couldn’t stop the soft smile that crossed his lips and Tamaki turned to face him. The subtle dusting of a blush still apparent on his face. "That and I'm going to have to shower again. You made a bit of a mess." Tamaki grinned at his teasing tone. "I might need your help in the shower."

"You're going to be insatiable." Tamaki pulled Kyoya close to him, pressing their foreheads together as he kissed his nose.

"Just to feel like that again? Yes. For the shadow king said he loved me. Who am I to deny him."


End file.
